Romeo and Jewliet
by wowwy66
Summary: Two rival gangs in a fight for years, both alike in dignity, in cold South Park where this story takes place. When a brawl gets the boys landed in the unfair punishment of being forced to audition for the school play, Romeo & Juliet, it might just be one boy's time to turn a long-time crush into a long-time love. (Style, suggestive content & coarse language. R&R)
1. Act One: Scene One

**Romeo and Jewliet**

**Act One: Scene One**

_**"What, drawn and talk of peace? I hate the word  
As I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee."**_

It was freezing, it was cold, it was bitter and grey, and one short ginger teen was stuck right smack-dab in the middle of the Colorado weather. His breath wafted in white clouds around his pale face and the knee-high snow made his walk on the pavement six times as hard. He looked up from the ground shortly, just enough time to see South Park High cresting over the dark horizon. He looked back at the ground and sighed.

Only two things were on his mind: How much he hated that he had failed his driver's test and why his best friend Stan hadn't been there to pick him up per the usual. He had tried calling, twice, and had gotten no answer from his friend.

Well, hopefully not friend for long.

Kyle Broflovski, the ginger in the green hat, was gay. Yep, gay. I bet you from how cute he looked covered in snow you would have never guessed it. Who am I kidding? Sometimes, thanks to his long, wavy, bright red locks he looks like a little girl. It's like his genetics were asking to take it up the ass.

Anyway, back to Stan. Kyle had a crush on Stan, the quarterback of the South Park Cows and his best friend since preschool. He had a crush on his since around sixth grade, when Stan had gotten in a fist fight with Craig Tucker when Craig called Kyle a faggot. Kyle had helped clean Stan up in the bathroom and in that moment…he realized it was a lot more than a girly elementary crush. The word 'girly' is used because back in the day Bebe and realized she was a lesbian around the same time Kyle found out he was gay. She used to dress him up and practice make-up on him and they would giggle llike girls over their crushes. They became close friends, because in a quiet mountain town fags need to stick together. Kyle wasn't openly gay like Bebe, but that didn't mean it wasn't suspected by others.

He looked up once more and realized he was almost to the school. Cars of all colors and motorcycles pulled up to the school along with bikes, a scooter and a huge run-down van. Kyle looked around at the bustling kids and, per usual, blended into the crowd. He clutched _Pride and Prejudice_ against his chest and looked for his friends. He spotted a blonde girl with curly hair and a red coat walking away from a white Lexus. He almost sprinted over. "Bebe!"

She turned and smiled. "Hey!" She waved a grey-gloved hand and waited for him to catch up. He wrapped an arm around the short Jewish boy. "How was the weekend, champ?"

Kyle grimaced as she lifted his hat and ruffled his shiny hair. He snatched back the ushanka and playfully glared at her. "Good enough. You?"

"Perfect. I got one hundred more subscribers!" You see, Bebe did make-up tutorials on YouTube.

Kyle pointed to a massive group of people. "What's going on?"

"No idea, scamp. Let's go check it out." Bebe started walking, her heels clacking on the pavement. Kyle stayed under her arm and followed shyly. Once they reached the mass, they heard shouting and screaming. Bebe shoved through the crowd. "Out of the way! Let me through!" The crowd parted and Kyle gasped.

Craig and Stan, two noirettes that loved the color blue, fighting. Stan swung his arm around and got Craig, the emo bastard, on the side of his face. Craig backed up, then jumped forward and kneed Stan square in the stomach. Stan grunted and stumbled backwards in the crowds, but was pushed forward back into the ring.

"Stan!" Kyle cried. He tried to run forward, but was stopped by a purple-clad arm.

It was Token Black, a taller African American who looked on-edge. "Don't." A twitchy blonde was trembling and hanging off of Token's other arm, squealing like a little girl. A larger, slightly pudgy brunette was glaring across the ring of students at a large, built boy in a red jacket. They looked like they would kill each other, and the size of both boys proved they could. A boy in a bright orange parka seemed to be holding back the large boy, Eric Cartman. Then, the boy in orange ran forward.

"Guys, seriously, stop-" He was met halfway by the brunette in red, Clyde Donovan. Clyde nailed the blonde hard in the chest. The blonde, Kenny McCormick, stumbled back and winced. "I said stop, Donovan!" Kenny hissed out.

Clyde just glared and punched again. Kenny fell back on the pavement as the school bell rang. No one moved. They were all too entertained by the fight. Kyle grimaced as Stan was punched once again and he dived under Token's arm. "Kyle! Stop!" Bebe cried.

Kyle was small and skinny, good for dodging, and he dodged and Token dived forward at him. He ran to Stan, and before even realizing what was going on he jumped in the middle of Stan's face and Craig's fist. Kyle felt something hard and with another blink he was on the ground. The noise around him was quiet, and the momentary peace was interrupted violently by sharp pain on his nose that jerked him back into reality.

Feet shuffled around his face and the yelling continued. His face throbbed. Another body landed to his left, then stood up quickly. Kyle slowly blinked and sat up, feeling warmth across his body as soon as he was upright. The crowd parted and let in Principal Victoria, who had moved up to the high school when they were freshman. Mr. Mackey, who had moved up that year, was fresh on her heels.

"Stanley Marsh!" Principal Victoria cried. "You put Mr. Tucker down this instant!"

"Clyde, stop it!" Mr. Mackey yelled. "Kenny is not a punching bag, m'kay?"

"All boys involved, in my office! Everyone else, get to class!" She cried. Students scurried away like rats.

A red gloved appeared by Kyle's face. "Come on, dude." A voice said. The redhead followed the arm with his green eyes up to Stan's bloody, beaten face. His lip was busted, his hat was in his other hand, and he had cuts and bruises on his cheeks. Along with the marks, his cheeks were red and his face pale from the cold.

"What the hell made you fight 'em?" Kyle took his hand and was pulled up quickly. His head spun and he was unsteady on his feet.

"Why the hell did you jump in?" Stan said. "Dude, your nose. Craig Fucker got in a good punch."

His nose was gushing blood. He reached up and pinched it. "Thanks. And I couldn't watch you get pumbled. What the heck even happened?" Kyle asked.

"Craig. He called you a faggot…again. And I wasn't happy about it." Stan sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Craig's little gang and Stan and Kyle's had been rivals since kindergarten and it had only gotten worse.

"Come on! You two, get over here now." Principal Victoria said. She motioned violently and forced the boys through the halls to her office. Kyle joined Kenny and Clyde on a couch in the back. Stan and Craig sat in the two wooden chairs right in front of her desk. Kenny looked kinda like a kicked puppy, a really sexy kicked puppy with a bleeding lip. Clyde looked like a bruised mess.

"What in the world has gotten into you boys?" Mr. Mackey cried. "This is the third time in a month. We can't have that, m'kay?"

"What ever happened between you two 'groups' in the past doesn't matter now. This is high school, junior year is it for you boys?" The principal said. "You all need to be thinking about college and about your lives, not about each other. Now, I know I can't stop the rivalry or whatever is going on, but I can stop the fights. Next people caught fighting, all involved will be expelled from South Park High."

"What?!" Stan and Kyle cried at the same time. Kenny looked up from his shoes in shock. "But Principal Victoria-"

"No buts. All caught fighting will be expelled. And with this school being the only public high school within a ten mile radius, your parents will not be happy." She said and fixed her glasses. "For now, the punishment will be much less severe. Do you all know what the school play is this year, I seem to have forgotten?"

_Bizarre conversation segway_. "Er…I don't remember." Kyle piped up.

"I think its _Romeo and Juliet_, miss." Mr. Mackey said.

"Thank you. The school play is lacking on participants this year." She nodded. "You boys are required to try out."

"What?!" Craig stood up quickly. Clyde stiffened and Kenny raised an eyebrow. Kyle just sat still. "But Mrs. Victoria, I can't do the play!"

"And why is that, Mr. Tucker?" Principal Victoria frowned.

"Because…because it's gay!" He was steaming with anger. "And I don't do theater!"

"You will now." Principal Victoria said. "Audition information is on the pamphlets in the hall. I hope some of you get roles. You don't get roles and I'll unsure you get the shining starring role as 'Stage Crew'. Here, let me write you all pass back to class. The nurse can check you all first."

The boys walked to the nurse and Clyde was treated with alcohol and sent along. Kyle's nose was treated in the back room and Kenny and Stan were left in the waiting room.

Kenny looked at Stan and raised an eyebrow. "What's up, man? You seem upset."

"It's nothing. Just…Wendy."

"This again?" Kenny rolled his eyes and nudged him. "You know she's not going for it again."

The noirette sighed and looked around with sapphire eyes. "I'm just…totally in love with her."

Kenny raised his finger. "I feel the need to point out the bitter truth that Wendy Testaburger doesn't love you back. And that you broke up with her for being clingy in the first place."

"Shut up. I love her." Stan glared.

The blonde sighed. "There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"No fish as brightly scaled."

"Here, you know what? I'm gonna help." Kenny said. "I'm going to get you to see others. I'll kick Wendy right outta your mind." He motioned floatily with his hand.

Stan put his head in his hands. "I'd like to see you try."

Kenny smirked. "You'll do more than see." Then the nurse called the two boys in.

**A/N: HELLO! Yep, a Romeo and Juliet South Park story that screams Style to the brim of its cap.**

**I love it.**

**Updating will be slow, be warned.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! *kisses***


	2. Act One: Scene Two

**Romeo and Jewliet**

**Act One: Scene Two**

_**"One fire burns out another's burning,  
One pain is lessen'd by another's anguish."**_

"Hello, my fellow thespians!" The director cried from the stage.

"Did she just call us lesbians?" Clyde whispered.

"Welcome to the Romeo and Juliet auditions!" She smiled. "I'm Mrs. Cartheal." Mrs. Cartheal looked old, late forties at the least, and had long, vibrant clothes that made her look like a hippie and an art major did it in a bucket of paint and produced her shawl. "I will be calling you up, one at a time or in pairs, to read for the people I tell you to. Callbacks will be posted next Friday, I wish you all good luck." She clacked in her heels to her seat and looked at her clipboard.

"First up, Bebe Stevens and Wendy Testaburger." Mrs. Cartheal held up two scripts. "Ms. Stevens, the nurse. Ms. Testaburger, Juliet. Begin once you're ready."

Wendy propped herself on the edge of the stage, like she knew exactly what she was doing. Bebe was stumbling around what to do. "Er…which side is stage left?" Mrs. Cartheal pointed and Bebe nodded, scurrying over. As the scene began, Stan leaned over to Kyle and whispered, "Wendy's an awesome actress."

Kyle felt a twitch of jealousy.

He didn't want to be called a good actress, per say, but he wished Stan would notice him like he noticed Wendy.

By the end of it, Bebe had gotten lost under Wendy's cries of joy during the scene. It was obvious who did the best, and both girls left the stage when Craig and Kenny were called. They were reading for Benvoilo and Tybalt, the gentle peace maker and the hot-headed fool. They both did actually a decent job. When Kenny got off the stage, he winked at Stan. "Good luck, Romeo." He whispered.

Stan and Clyde were called. "Read for Romeo and for Friar Lawrence. Don't hesitate to realy get into it, Marsh. You've just been banished, show the emotions!" Mrs. Cartheal cooed.

Stan uncertainly looked at Clyde and the brunette shrugged. They began, and Kyle was a little shocked at how good Stan ended up being. After the scene ended, Mrs. Cartheal took pen to paper and wrote down something.

So, basically, one of them got a callback.

One by one, people were called. Kenny had dragged Butters to the auditions and practically begged until Butters said he would try out. When he did, he read for Juliet as Red read for the nurse. She sucked, and knew it, while Butters was actually quite sweet. Kenny couldn't have looked happier, smirk and all. Red, in her 'I Live Smosh' shirt and red skinny jeans, skipped off stage and pulled her green headphones over her ears once more. She was an internet nerd.

"Last but not least, Broflovski and…we need someone to read for Friar Lawrence. Anyone?" Mrs. Cartheal asked loudly. "My list only has one more name on it, and I don't believe he showed up-"

"…I'm here." A deep voice said from the back. Kyle turned and his mouth dropped open. "Cartman?!"

Cartman glared at him. "Fucking Jew, making a big deal out of everything…I missed four detentions, okay?" He huffed and walked to the stage. "What play are we even doing?"

Kyle walked up slowly. "_Romeo and Juliet_." He said.

"Gay." Cartman stated and then snatched up the scripts. "Who's who?"

"Kyle shall be Romeo and you shall be Friar Lawrence. Your name please?" Mrs. Cartheal looked up and took off her glasses judgmentally.

"Eric. Eric Cartman. Who is Monk Lawyer?" He looked through the script.

"It's Friar Lawrence. In this scene, Romeo has just learned about his banishment from Veronica and came crying to his dear friend for help!" The director said dramatically. "Now, action!"

Kyle suddenly collapsed in a crying fit. Cartman didn't exactly know what to do about it, and he just watched as Kyle cried out his lines. "Ha, banishment! Be merciful, say 'death,' for exile hath more terror in his look, much more than death. Do not say 'banishment.'"

Cartman didn't move. He said his line slowly, shocked.

Kyle shoulders heaved. He was putting on a good performance. By the end of it, Mrs. Cartheal nodded approvingly and wrote something down.

Another callback.

Meanwhile, at the Broflovski house, Kyle's father and another man were talking.

"Here, I think Frenchie would be perfect for your son. She's single and really wants a boyfriend, and I already approve your son." The older man said.

"Well, I don't think Kyle is ready for anything serious. I mean, he's seventeen." Gerald said sternly. "I'll call you back when he's outta college."

"Listen to my offer: They date, Frenchie shuts up and quits complaining to me, you get a promotion." He sighed and put down his glass.

"Kyle's seventeen. You sound like you're setting them up for marriage!" Gerald cried.

"Marriage is an option."

"You're so old fashioned." He shook his head.

"Sometimes, old fashioned is better. Like music or books."

Gerald thought for a moment, then sighed. "Here, I have an idea. Bebe Stevens, one of Kyle's friends, is throwing a Halloween party this weekend. I'll let Kyle go and you let Frenchie go. She has to woo him, I can't force him into anything."

The man nodded, finished his drink, then left.

After the auditions, Kenny and Stan were walking around the school campus to the football field. "I promise you, you will see other people. Wendy isn't too great, you know."

"She's perfect, Kenny." Stan said. "I'm totally in love with her. No one's more beautiful, no one's more kind-"

"No one's more prude!" Kenny said quickly.

"Shut the fuck up, man." Stan nudged him. His iPhone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, stopping in his tracks. "Perfect!"

Kenny leaned over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"A Halloween party at Bebe's house. Wendy'll be there, I'm sure of it!" Stan grinned.

"No! We don't go there for Wendy." Kenny turned Stan around and put his arm around him. "We shalt go for the hot chicks and hot guys and everyone but her!"

"Hot guys?" Stan raised an eyebrow. "I'm straight. Unlike you."

"Being bi is like being straight but not." Kenny said, holding up a finger. "I am still straight in a way."

"And by hot guys you mean Butters."

"Butters is adorable, not hot. You're hot, Butters is adorable." Kenny poked Stan's pale cheek.

"I'm hot?" Stan chuckled.

"Fuck ya! And that's why people'll be all over you Friday night!"

**A/N: Formal intro time~**

**I couldn't do it last chapter because I was rushed.**

**SO HELLO! I'm writing this because I can and I'm doing a Shakespeare study in school. Yay!**

**There will be as many chapters as scenes in Romeo and Juliet and I shall be putting in the plot of Romeo and Juliet in every chapter, scene by scene, person by person. Get excited.**

**Updating = Slow.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! *kisses***


	3. Act One: Scene Three

**Romeo and Jewliet**

**Act One: Scene Three**

"**Well, think of marriage now. Younger than you**

**Here in Verona, ladies of esteem**

**Are made already mothers. By my count,**

**I was your mother much upon these years**

**That you are now a maid. Thus then in brief:**

**The valiant Paris seeks you for his love."**

When Kyle and Bebe arrived back at the Broflovski house, they met Sheila in the living room. Sheila was large, ginger, Jewish, Jersey and terrifying. Everyone knew to run when she came walking or risk a yelling spell their ears will never recover from, and that's what the kids tried to do.

"Bebe, don't go!" She said, motioning Bebe away from the door. "It'll be good to have some support here."

The blonde looked at Kyle, looked at Shelia, looked at the couch and finally sat down. She wiggled her butt into the bouncy green couch and sighed. "What's up, Mrs. B?"

Sheila rolled her eyes. "Well, your father's boss approached him the other day. Have you thought of any girls at school, Kyle?"

Kyle looked at Bebe out of the corner of his emerald eyes. "Not in a long time, Mom." Bebe shrugged at the redhead and just listened.

"Well, Kyle. Ever think about marriage?"

That's when Kyle would have had a spit take if he was drinking. "Mom! What the heck?!"

"Well, bubba, your father's boss asked if you would consider his daughter once you got out of college-"

"I'm only seventeen!"

"Who's the daughter?" Bebe asked.

"Harley Eve. Also known as Frenchie, I believe." Sheila folded her hands in her lap. "Same grade as you, goes to that private school up the road, Ridgeview."

"Frenchie?" Bebe's eyebrows rose beyond her forehead.

"Yes. Now, Bebe, you're throwing a party, correct?" Shelia asked.

Bebe nodded quickly. "Friday. A costume party for Halloween." She was going as either a cop or a devil. Kyle spent last Thursday planning it with her.

"Kyle, at that party, you will be meeting Frenchie. If you like her, you can marry her after you're done with college. It'll also get your father a promotion." She said, putting her hand on Kyle's shoulder. "It'll be good for the family, bubba. She's rich, her family is nice, and your father's job will-"

"I'm seventeen. I'm too young to think about it!" Kyle cried. Oh, and also, he was gay. Unless Frenchie was a guy and a drag queen that was tricking the entire world into thinking he was a girl, then no. And he didn't find crossdressing attractive, so even being a drag queen wouldn't help.

"Well, Kyle…" Bebe spoke up quietly. "It's Frenchie. Have you ever seen her?"

He shook his head and glared at his mother. "This is crazy! It's the twenty first century! Arranged marriages aren't done anymore! It's immoral!"

"It's not arranged, we're giving you the choice!" Shelia cried. "Just talk to her, okay? It's a great opportunity for us."

Kyle looked away. "For you! What about me?"

"You'll like her!" Shelia said. "Just talk to her at least, okay?"

He took a deep breathed and sighed. "Fine! I'll meet this Frenchie chick, okay? For you." He slumped on the couch. "Happy?"

"Why, yes I am, bubba!" She jumped up, kissed her son on the forehead and made her way towards the kitchen. Bebe grabbed Kyle's hand and pulled him up the stairs. It didn't take much effort, Kyle was almost dying to get upstairs and far from his mother.

When they reached Kyle's neat room, the blonde jumped and rolled onto his bed. "Oh, God, Kyle! Frenchie is throwing herself at you and you're gay!"

"So?" Kyle closed the door and put his bag on his chair. "I've never seen her." He began to put away his books and pencils.

"She's so hot!" Bebe moaned and turned onto her back. "Long, wavy brown hair and cocoa skin! Boobs even larger than mine! The curves of an angel and she's as easy as the first level of Super Marios Bros!"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I've been watching her from afar for years and you get her and you're _gay_?!"

"Don't hate on the gays, you're one of them." Kyle sat on the end of the bed and leaned over her. She poked his cheek and he jerked back.

"Look, Ky-Ky. You're straight as a rainbow, but she's hot. Smoking. And I've never seen a guy, a gay guy, hotter then you. And that's coming from a lesbian. Which might mean you're feminine." Bebe said.

He scowled. "Feminine?!"

"So I just pray that she's lesbian, bi at the least!" She cried, throwing her hands up.

"I prayed the same with him for years and no one's answered me." Kyle shook his head. "Don't get your hopes up."

"Ya know what? I'm going to leave. I'm going to find and befriend Frenchie!" Bebe rolled off the bed and collected her stuff. "I'm leaving you to seek happy days to match your sexual nights."

"So to call Stan on the phone?"

"Exactly!"

Kyle called Stan as soon as she left.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, Ky!" Stan said from the other end of the line.

"'Sup?"

"You'll never guess!" He sounded so excited Kyle felt his little heart soar.

"What is it?"

"Wendy's coming to the party Friday! I'm sneaking out and meeting Kenny there. He said he was going to help me!"

And then Kyle's heart sank. "That's great, Stan! Maybe you can finally get her back."

"I really hope so."

He swallowed hard and just focused on Stan and his feelings. "I hope so too."

**A/N: Enjoy, my readers! Thanks for everything! Love you all! *kisses***


	4. Act One: Scene Four

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Act One: Scene Four**

'**You are a lover. Borrow Cupid's wings**

**And soar with them above a common bound."**

On Friday, callbacks were posted. Kyle, Stan, and Wendy were called back in Group One. Cartman, Craiq and Clyde got Group Two. Bebe, Butters and Kenny were in Group Three. Each group got thirty minutes to perform on Monday. It was going to be improv, where you're given a character and a plot and make up the dialogue on the spot.

And in the words of Kenny, "Holy fucking hell."

That night, Kenny went straight to Kyle's house after school. He rang the doorbell and waited for barely a second before beginning to frantically and repeatedly ring it. "Ky-Ky! GET UP!"

Ike, the little otaku with the black and white striped shirt like Tim Burton and the long black hair, answered the door. "Kenny?"

"Hey, Ikey-Boo!" Kenny leaned down and smiled. "Where's Ky-Ky?"

"What the fuck is up with you and the nicknames?" Ike asked.

Kenny frowned. "Don't cuss, kid, you're only ten."

"I'm eleven!" Ike cried. "What do you want Kyle for?"

"Is he here: Yes or no?"

"Yeah, in his room- Hey!" Ike jumped back and Kenny ran in and up the stairs, long blonde hair shifting. He took the stiars two at a time and made his way to Kyle's room, beating on it with one gloved hand. "Kyle!" He cried. "Open up!"

As soon as the door was barely open a crack, he jumped in the room. "I have something for you!"

"What the hell, Kenny?!" Kyle scowled. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"The party's in, like, four hours though…" Kenny pouted. "Please let me help you?"

"Help with what?" He sat on the bed and watched the blonde in the parka carefully.

"It's a costume party. You need a costume. I got mine already, I'm not wearing it yet, though. I'm going to Stan's first to help him. He has no sense of fashion." Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Sense of fashion? You were a parka, no shirt and ripped jeans every day, no matter what. How is that fashion?"

"I know my style." He winked. "Now, look at this!" He opened his backpack and pulled out a long, white dress. Kyle's eyes shot up. "A dress?!"

"Look, Kyle. It's a dress. But I have a plan." Kenny said. "Now, put it on." It took him about ten minutes to wrestle Kyle to the ground and forcefully strip him. Kyle felt so violated, wanting to die, but Kenny just took it without any flack and just shoved Kyle into the knee-length dress. He then pulled down Kyle's boxers, making him squeal, and didn't even blush. He just forced Kyle into new lingerie.

"Kenny, I hate you." Kyle was shivering in white lace panties and the dress on the floor of his bedroom. Kenny just pulled out a white feather mask, wings and a cream-colored bag. "I love you, Ky-Ky. Now man up and let me put on your make-up!" That caused a whole other wrestling match that included Kyle running down the hall to the bathroom and locking himself in there until Kenny threated to call Stan off Kyle's phone.

When it was over, Kyle was pinned to the bed with Kenny on top of him. "There…finally. The lip-gloss is done!"

"Get off of me!" He kicked and thrashed until he was let go. Kyle scooted back on his bed and glared at Kenny. "As soon as your gone, the make-up is coming off! So is the dress!" He cried. "What the hell was that even for?!" He already started fighting to get the wings off, but Kenny pinned his hands to the headboard.

"Stan is straight. You are gay as fuck. You crossdress to be girl. Straight guys like girls. You no wear dress, you no get noticed. Okay?" Kenny offered his hand. "Get up. I have a plan. Stan needs to see your personality. This'll just draw him too ya. I thought this all out. I promise. This'll do ya good. Go ahead and get over to Bebe's. I'll be there in an hour or so." He patted Kyle's head and started walking out of the room.

"…Kenny? Your bag." Kyle pointed. "…And how did you know?"

Kenny smiled crookedly. "I read people like books. Don't worry about it, Ky. You're secret is safe with me." He grabbed his bag and was halfway down the stairs before calling back up. "Hey, Kyle?"

"Ya?

"Shave your legs."

"You bastard!"

"Kyle, don't use that language!"

"Sorry, Mom…"

After wiping off the blush and eye shadow, and changing into jeans under the dress, Kyle went to Bebe's house by sneaking out the back door to his mom's car. She wouldn't notice it was missing, and he would drive carefully so no one asked for his license. He barely made it to her house alive. But even Bebe in her skimpy pink playboy bunny costume said that he just looked like a girl with short hair. Not that short, just under his ears like an anime yaoi character.

That night, the party began slowly, with few people. Then, the numbers grew to people not even at South Park High. It was crazy. Outside the party, though, it was quiet. Still nighttime blanketed the town. Then, two boys walked up Bebe's driveway. The one in the white shirt with the knight on it and the grey beanie stopped. "Kenny-"

The one dress in all black leather with devil horns stopped and turned. "What?" He flipped some hair out of his face.

"Here, I'll stay outside. You can go dance." Stan urged him on with a cold, grey-gloved hand.

"No. You're coming inside." Kenny said. "Trust me."

"I don't want to!"

"Why?"

The noirette shuffled his feet and sighed. "I had a…bad dream."

There was silence before laughter. "Are you kidding me?"

He shoved his friend's shoulder. "Shut up!"

The blonde looked at him with aquamarine eyes. "What about Wendy?"

"She'll be fine. I'll just watch from the walls while you all grind up against each other like the horny teenagers you all are." He put his hands in his pockets and huffed.

"You're one too." Kenny pointed out. "And you're going to let a simple dream get in your way?"

"Look: My dream was bad. It was all dark and there was smoke and stuff. We were dying." Stan's voice cracked from the cold.

Kenny shook his head, then smirked. "Oh, you've been visited by the Sandman!"

"What?" Stan frowned.

"The Sandman! He gives the dreams and rides around on clouds of golden wishes. He gives teenagers sex dreams to make them happy and gives adults dreams to make them divorce. He watches the children and protects them from nightmares-"

"You're making fun of me!" Stan bared his teeth. "You bastard!"

"Hey, don't let a little dream stop you." He patted his friends back. "Go on to the party and dance, lover boy!" He ushered his friend inside by force. "Use Cupid's magical wings to soar!"

And that's when he saw her.

**A/N: Hope you all are enjoying! Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites! Love you all! *kisses***


	5. Act One: Scene Five

**Romeo and Jewliet**

**Act One: Scene Five**

"**Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!**

**For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."**

Kyle was sitting quietly on the couch, the loud music drowning his thoughts. He was hiding next to a very loud Bebe, who was shouting and yelling at Clyde while drinking some kind of alcohol. Kyle, who looked almost exactly like a girl, was posing as her cousin. He had yet to speak a word, and no one spoke to him.

He liked it that way tonight.

That's when Bebe finally stood up and shut out Clyde. "Frenchie! Hey!" And Frenchie walked in wearing a slutty cheerleader-like costume with high pigtails. It was exactly as Bebe described: long dark hair, tan skin, huge boobs and a large pair of child-baring hips. She waved and walked over. "Hey, Be!" She smiled.

Kyle sighed. Bebe was right. One of the only gay guys in the room, and his parents arranged a marriage with the hottest piece of girl from one of the richest private schools in South Park. Go figure.

"Cheerleader?" Bebe asked, using a long pale finger to point up and down the other's tan body.

"Sorta. The chick from Lollipop Chainsaw. It's a videogame." She said and jutted out her hip, mock-posing. She broke off in a laugh. "Have you seen that Kyle kid? The one my parents want me to meet?"

"Not yet." Bebe lied easily and Kyle's shoulders instantly relaxed. "Wanna dance?" She offered her hand joking and Frenchie laughed. "Sure!" As the two girls pranced off to go dance, he looked towards the door. A cold gust of air flowed in along with a devil and a knight in shining armor. Well, the armor was a grey long-sleeve undershirt and a white tee-shirt with the picture of a knight on it, but it was the thought that counts.

In movies, when lovers meet for the first time, it's dramatic. Romantic, dramatic, slow motion, and edited to black and white. Kyle expected so much less. He hated those movies, the lies and false hopes. He never expected this. He never expected the wind blowing the other's hair, the loss of breath or the skip of the heart. He never expected the slow motion or the love-and-first-sight shit. He found it annoying lies and false cheats.

But then, Stan walked in and looked around the room.

And their eyes met slowly, emerald clashing with sapphire.

And both boys' hair was blown back from the breeze that poured out of the front doorway.

Stan's jaw dropped south and Kyle blushed deep red. If either boy had been looking away from each other they would have noticed Kenny's smug grin.

Kenny reached up and put a hand on Stan's shoulder. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Um…Kenny, who is that?" Stan pointed through the dancing crowd to the girl in the white on the couch.

"Well…" The blonde smiled. "I have no idea. Go ask her name."

Stan shook his head. "She's…beautiful, though. Not like…like…"

He chuckled. "Not like Wendy?"

The noirette nodded viciously. "Exactly! I have to talk to her, to get her alone! Where does she go to school? What does she like?"

"You sound obsessive." He patted the other's shoulder before walking off into the crowd. "Just talk to her!" He cried over the music before turning around. "Hey, Butters!"

Stan pushed through the crowd, shoving people away. He shifted through the grinding, sweating, jumping bodies of his classmates and of people he had never seen before. He looked up and saw the couch was empty, though, and panicked. "God dammit, where is she?" He turned around and pushed back to the dining room, where the furniture was pushed against the walls to make a dance floor. He looked around and pulled through the dancing teens. He bit his lip.

That's when he saw a sight that made him do a double take.

Craiq, wearing his normal blue attire, was dancing, swaying to the music, with Tweek pressed against his front, having a completely shameless make-out session in the middle of the dance floor. Craig looked like he was swallowing him, clawing into Tweek's back. They couldn't take their hands off each other. Stan was taken aback and just watched for a second. Not watched like _that_, watched in shock. Craig was so…anti-gay. Usually.

He opened his eye a slit and dropped Tweek to the floor when he saw Stan. He was drunk, it wasn't hard to tell, and his lips were red and face was flushed. Tweek shakily stood up. "C-craig-" He shoved past the other and straight up to Stan. Stan held up his hands in surrender before being shoved against a table and lifted up on his toes by his collar. "You got a problem, Marsh?"

He shook his head quickly. "No." Craig dropped him then walked back to Tweek and pulled him up to straddle him. Tweek wrapped his legs around the other's waist, shivering uncontrollably. Stan looked away from the two and walked down the hall to the kitchen. He saw Butters perched on Kenny's lap like a tiny blue bird on a barstool. Without even saying a word, Kenny pointed out to the back porch.

And Stan knew what that meant

And he ran.

Went he was on the porch, it was quiet and cold. Snow dusted the wood and a ginger girl in white looked gorgeous in it. The dress over the jeans was unconventional, and so was the short hair, but that didn't keep him away.

"Hey." He said suddenly, shattering the peaceful silence.

The girl squeaked and turned around. He could tell that under the white feathered mask she was blushing wildly. She still didn't say a word.

"Hey." He repeated. "I'm Stan. Stan Marsh. I go to South Park High."

"So do I." She said quietly. Her voice was a little deep, but not deep at all. Like a fourth grade boy.

"Really? What grade?" He asked hopefully.

"Same one as you. I've seen you around." She said.

"Eleventh grade? Awesome." Stan said. "So, what do you like to do?" He reached over to grasp her hand, but she jerked it back.

She blushed again. "Oh, I'm, um, currently in the school play. And I…I do a sport and another thing…" She was at a loss for words.

Stan chuckled. "You're hilarious…" He finally managed to grab her hand and clutch it in his own. It had never been this hard for him to get a girl to lighten up before. Quarterback, hot body, emo hair that feigned emotional distress. It basically calls the women over.

The girl was bright red now, like her hair, and was barely struggling to free her hand. "Stan, I-"

"It's okay. You know, I've never actually felt like this before." He said. "I saw you across the room, and…I don't know."

"I have to go!" She squeaked and tried to wiggle away.

"Wait. Can…Look, I know I just met you, and I usually don't do this…but…Can I kiss you?" Stan asked quickly, than winced.

The girl didn't respond. She just turned around and waited. She was frozen with…fear? With excitement? Of course, Stan had an ego enough to suspect 'frozen in fangirlyness'. He entwined his fingers with hers, leaned in slowly, and they're lips slowly touched. It was like lightning, lighting up Kyle's whole world. Stan felt the same, smiling into the chaste kiss. He pulled back a little. "You kiss by the book."

"Okay, okay, you horny teens. That's enough for tonight!" Kenny had pulled Stan back with one hand and the ginger girl with the other.

"God dammit, Kenny!" Stan shook out of his grasped. "Not in front of the lady."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Stan!" Kenny went behind the girl and grabbed her shoulders. She was shaking in the cold. "But…no." And he pulled the dress down by the shoulders. "KENNY!" She screamed as her flat chest was revealed. "Not lady." He said and pointed.

Stan blinked for a second and felt his face paling. "She's…just got really small boobs…like, super flat, but…"

"Not flat. Not she. Just a guy." Kenny said. He reached up and ripped off the white feather mask. "Oh, by the way, it's Kyle."

And that's when Stan died a little on the inside. "Ah...fuck."

**A/N: This took forever and I AM SORRY! D:**

**I have an outside life and my dad is trying to convince my mum to let me transfer schools and I REALLY DON'T WANT TO so I'm trying to finish with all As. Lack of chapters shall grow.**

**So ya.**

**:]**

**LOVE YOU ALL *kisses***


End file.
